


Eyes

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [27]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Kissing, Spin the Bottle, a lot of people kiss because fun, not really but like - Freeform, starkid writes, starkid writes discord, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Crushes are dumb, Ted decides. Especially when you're 21 and should be over this kind of thing. But somehow he isn't, and it's been a whole month, and Charlotte seems utterly uninterested in him. Of course.Then they're both invited to Emma's birthday, and he thinks, maybe a party where Charlotte will be is not the worst thing that could happen.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Starkid Writes [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "spin the bottle" as prompt this week and uhh, I live in a universe where I kiss my friends a lot, so this happened

Ted is not sure, later, who suggests playing spin the bottle, but he decides that it's Jane, just because that feels less like blaming a friend. Sure, he doesn't know Tom either, but Charlotte wouldn't suggest it, and given that Emma and Paul are dating, he doesn't think they would either, he knows Melissa wouldn't risk having to kiss a man, and Sam could probably make almost any girl make out with him without a game, definitely Zoey, who doesn't want to watch Sam kiss anyone else. And Ted himself hadn't suggested it, so he decides that it's Jane's suggestion.

She also starts. It lands on Ted. "Really?" She looks at him. "Whatever." She looks past him at Tom when he kisses her, but he doesn't blame her, 'cause he's looking at Charlotte.

"Nice," he says anyway, because he doesn't have a crush on Charlotte, and he can appreciate a good kiss from a pretty girl. "You're not bad at this."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Spin the bottle, Ted."

So he does. It lands on Emma, who's sitting next to him. Ted glances past her at Paul. "Sorry." Then he grabs Emma's shoulder and gives her a peck on the lips. He's not about to fully make out with his best friend's girlfriend, he decides, but he can kiss her.

Emma shakes her head and wipes her lips. "Ew." She grimaces. "Can't believe I let you do this."

"It's not that bad!" Ted kisses her again, albeit only on the cheek, just to be annoying.

She sticks her tongue out at him, but spins the bottle, which lands on Melissa.

The two girls kiss quickly, Melissa averting her eyes, Emma looking like she regrets letting this happen. Then Melissa spins the bottle and has almost the exact same kiss with Charlotte, still not saying anything.

Then it's Charlotte's turn to spin. Ted sees her mouth something that looks suspiciously like  _ please let it be Sam  _ before spinning, but it doesn't land on Sam. It lands on Ted.

"Well well." He smiles, because he always flirts with Charlotte. "What a lovely opportunity."

"Shut up, Ted." Charlotte pulls him in for a kiss.

He's sure she just means to give him a peck, but he's taking the chance to make out with her a little bit. He pretends not to notice her glancing at Sam when he lets her go, but he does enjoy Sam not looking interested in the slightest.

"I enjoyed that." Ted winks at her. "Let me know if you wanna repeat the experience — bottle or no."

"No thanks." She does smile, though. "Spin."

So he does. He lands on Sam this time. "Alright." He leans over and puts a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'd apologise if this wasn't so fucking funny."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Just get it over with." He pecks Ted on the lips, far quicker than even the kiss Ted had given Emma. "Whatever."

"Whatever," Ted agrees, but he notices Sam glancing at Zoey. He glances at Charlotte; she's staring intently at her hands. "Spin it around, Sam."

Sam spins. The bottle lands on Charlotte, and he kisses her.

Charlotte attempts to linger, but Sam pulls away quickly. Ted doesn't really want to watch the kiss, but when he sees Sam pull away, he smiles a little. Charlotte glares at him as she spins the bottle and then immediately pulls Zoey in for a kiss without saying anything else.

By watching who people look at, Ted deduces the romantic interests of everyone present. Paul and Emma are already dating, of course, but Jane and Tom are clearly into each other. Melissa is into Jane, too, he figures, and doesn't blame her. Charlotte is into Sam, but if Sam is into anyone, it's Zoey, who's also into him.

When the game finishes, Ted has kissed everyone once, Jane twice, and Charlotte four times, because sometimes the fates are nice to him. As she gets progressively more drunk, she allows the kisses to last longer and longer. And as Sam and Zoey go off into a corner to make out further, she pulls him into another corner and kisses him and maybe, just maybe, he's okay with just being settled for this time. Because even if she settles, she still fucks him.


End file.
